Luego de la guerra
by robercox
Summary: Luego de la guerra lavemos nuestras manos, calentemos nuestros cuerpos, enumeremos nuestras heridas, destendamos la cama… luchemos por la almohada. Sakura en sus veinte y en tiempos de conflicto. Eventual SakuxIno


**1. **

Es el atardecer del primer día del festival de verano y las cigarras le dan la bienvenida a la estación cantando en los árboles cercanos. Sakura Haruno nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de recorrer el camino de regreso a Konohagakure.

Nadie sale a su encuentro. O mejor dicho, si lo hacen, pero no de la manera que una pudiese esperar cuando esta herida y lo que desea es un destacamento medico que la atiborre de morfina, vista en vendajes y la ayude a dar los últimos pasos hasta una cómoda cama donde le aguarde la promesa de cantidades industriales de sedantes. En cambio, cuanto encuentra son sombras en las copas de los arboles, ojos atentos en la oscuridad y montones de objetos filosos apuntándola.

Su grupo se arrastra como puede hasta la entrada de la aldea. No son más que un convoy de camillas emergiendo al claro frente a las puertas de la aldea, rodeadas por barricadas y trincheras. Los guardias, parapetados en los muros, ordenan que se detengan. Le indigna ser tratada como una apestada pero entiende las razones. Espera estoicamente mientras se realizan los exámenes necesarios. Una vez descartada la presencia de bombas, de ninjutusus y genjutsus enemigos se les permite la entrada y sin mayor ceremonia son despachados al interior. Frente a sus ojos las calles se extienden vacías y silentes. Hogar dulce hogar.

Al ser el oficial de mayor rango en el grupo y verse comandada bajo el código ético del ninja médico es su obligación escoltar los despojos de su unidad hasta el hospital. Una vez allí, aun hay cosas de las que encargarse. Pasan varias horas hasta que acaba de actualizar las historias médicas de los heridos y finalmente tiene la oportunidad de terminar de tratarse a sí misma con los equipos adecuados en un ambiente aséptico. Incluso tiene que colaborar en el tratamiento de algunos casos pero cuando intentan hacerla pasar a cirugía para ayudar en la operación de un diagnostico de hemorragias internas múltiples, el solo escenario, antes de realizar cualquier corte o poner en uso su casi inexistente chacra, hace que se desmaye.

Sobre una camilla, en alguna esquina relativamente silenciosa, recupera la conciencia mientras Tsunade le pregunta si se siente lo suficientemente restablecida como para dar su informe. Pero claro, en realidad, esa es menos una petición que una orden.

Terminado su reporte y evidentemente exhausta, se encuentra deambulando sin rumbo bajo cuanto queda de las luces de la tarde. Algunas vetas lilas aun colorean el horizonte crepuscular. Casi había olvidado que cuando uno alza la vista hacia el cielo, puede encontrarse con algo más que nubes grises y borrascosas.

Lo ha confirmado al preguntarle a una enfermera del hospital, en efecto, es el primer día del festival de verano. Sin embargo, también se ha enterado que las celebraciones han sido canceladas. Le gustaría ver niñas en yukatas y niños corriendo con onigiris en las manos pero eso sería esperar demasiado. No es que le gusten los niños, es solo que aquello probaría que las cosas están mejorando. Debe contentarse con que no haya explosiones y muertos por donde mire. Para un ninja medico el silencio es tanto un regalo como un tormento.

El único sonido que tiene como compañía al sentarse en el banco de un parque es el de las cigarras.

Ahora que hace memoria, cae en cuenta que es la primera vez que le presta atención a su música, y la verdad es que le incomoda. Le escarapela la piel, de una manera muy similar a como cuando Naruto pasaba las uñas por la pizarra en su viejo salón de clases, mucho tiempo atrás, en épocas de la academia.

Pero no está del todo mal. Definitivamente es mejor que el silbido de kunais atravesando el aire, y mucho mejor a las explosiones que en ocasiones les preceden.

Recuerda, por ejemplo, esas veces en que escuchaba el metal cruzando la noche, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, en ocasiones tan cerca y tan veloz, que el golpe de aire alcanzaba a cortarle una mejilla. Un segundo después iban a enterrarse al cuello de un compañero; entonces ella corría hacia el herido, chakra empezando a concentrarse en sus manos, el brillo verde del jutsu medico flotando como una luciérnaga. Pero el tipo se retorcía en agonía y mostraba que atada al extremo del kunai había una nota explosiva a punto de estallar. Sakura veía al hombre hacer este gesto de extender la mano hacia ella. No sabía si interpretarlo como un "sálvame" o un "sálvate". A fin de cuentas no importaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Horas después se la podía encontrar en su tienda, luego de haber curado a los demás, atendiendo sus propias heridas, tratándose las quemaduras y lavando la sangre de su cabello, de su rostro, de sus brazos, de sus manos.

.

.

.

La paz no es más que la ausencia de sucesos catastróficos que susciten cobertura internacional. Cuando los muertos dejan de contarse en cientos y el fulgor en el horizonte marca el inicio de una nueva mañana y no el fuego lejano que devora una aldea entera, se puede hablar de tiempos pacíficos. Al menos esto es lo que se repite Sakura a manera de mantra.

Todo está bien, esto es normal. Todo está bien, esto es normal. Todo está bien…

El cuerpo sin vida de una muchacha al borde del camino o un joven shinobi colgado de un árbol con la garganta abierta,son "incidentes", cosas del día a día; nada lo suficientemente grave como para convocar asambleas de Kages o estados de emergencia. El procedimiento habitual consiste en recuperar el cuerpo y llevarlo al pueblo más cercano; si no se da con su identidad las autoridades pasan a encargarse de él, por lo que acabará metido en una bolsa dentro de un congelador. De ser identificado habrá un grupo llorando alrededor del muerto. Sakura podría asegurarle a aquella gente que el culpable sería atrapado, un ninja rastreador seguiría los residuos de un jutsu o el aroma del asesino; es más,conoce a un miembro del servicio de inteligencia que puede ver a través de los ojos de una persona, incluso si está muerta, y repasar los últimos minutos de lo que logro ver, así identificarían al asesino y podrían dar con él. Pero Sakura no dice nada de esto, solo calla, y es recién cuando una mujer mayor, la madre probablemente, rompe en llanto y se desploma sobre el cadáver, que finalmente se aventura a decir: "lamento su perdida".Y eso es todo.

Todo está bien, esto es normal…

¿Quién pondría a trabajar a los contados ninjas rastreadores o del servicio de inteligencia en el caso del homicidio del hijo de un granjero que vive en un grupo de covachas justamente en una frontera que incluso atraviesa problemas de delimitación?

Con suerte algún equipo encontrará al culpable, seguramente al ser incriminado por algo más importante. Entonces le clavarán una docena de kunais en el estomago y morirá desangrado a la margen de un rio, sin saber que la causa no es solo por, digamos, haber secuestrado a la hija de un importante comerciante o violado a la esposa del alcalde de quien sabe dónde, sino que también es por aquel muchacho a quien asesino por resistirse a entregar el poco de monedas con el que se disponía a comprarle un obsequio a esa chica que le gustaba.

Sakura sabe que en un tiempo aquella chica, la que lloraba desconsoladamente en el funeral, la que quiso lanzarse a la fosa, la que se quedo abrazando la lapida, esa chica estará con algún otro hombre, y el muchacho no será más que un recuerdo que la asalte cada par de días primero, llenándola de lágrimas y temblores; pero que tras unos años, ni siquiera llevara flores a su tumba por el aniversario de su fallecimiento. Mientras ella sonríe y hace el amor sobre un suave futón, el muchacho tendrá sus huesos fríos y silenciosos bajo la tierra dura.

.

.

.

Es curioso como uno arriesga su vida por otros…

Sakura piensa en esto cuando se encuentra destacada en Tagahasa, una maldita región boscosa, en los límites de Konoha con el País de la Hierba, en donde a pesar de ser primavera llueve por cinco horas diarias cuanto menos. La razón de su miseria se debe al nuevo señor Feudal del país de la Tierra y su política expansionista que amenaza la "paz" del mundo. No es una guerra ninja, es un juego de poder librado desde cómodos asientos por viejos de largas barbas. Al menos a eso puede aferrarse.

Un megalomaniaco como aquel no suele tener una expectativa de vida muy larga, de producirse un ataque contra las naciones circundantes, las represalias serian severas. Una alianza es lo más probable, lo cual conllevaría a que un ejército de miles marche hasta la capital misma, dejando un reguero de cuerpos a su paso. Ante la amenaza que se cierne sobre el país lo más probable es que su propia gente se encargue de asesinarlo. Su presencia en ese puesto de avanzada no es más que una formalidad. Ordenar las piezas, armar el tablero, exhibir las armas.

Pero hasta que eso suceda, hasta que en aquel lejano palacio corra sangre real, Sakura está atascada en aquel lugar, en medio de un tenso ambiente que ella aun se fuerza a denominar como "paz". Y lo hace por sobre todo para no reconocer que los últimos cuatro años de su vida no han sido otra cosa que una guerra ininterrumpida.

.

.

.

A sus veinte años, Sakura aún tiene las manos relativamente limpias. Ha participado en un centenar de misiones en las que ha quebrado innumerable cantidad de huesos, ha desgarrado músculos, ha sacado ojos de sus cuencas, ha cortado metros de carne y derramado suficiente sangre como para ahogarse en ella. Pero a pesar de esto, a pesar de haber mandado enemigos a transitar la delgada línea que separa la vida de la muerte, aún no ha asesinado a nadie.

Eso cambia tres semanas después que la guerra deja de ser un rumor y pasa a verbalizarse con toda clase de gritos.

Todo está bien, esto… no, esto ya no es normal

El país de la Tierra ha dado la orden de movilizar el enorme ejército que ha ido amasando bajo el pretexto de "reforzamiento de fronteras". Durante todo este tiempo que Sakura ha llamado "pacífico" el conflicto se gestaba. Para infortunio de las naciones colindantes los trabajos de espionaje e inteligencia resultaron ser funestamente inexactos. La fuerza puesta en marcha supera los cálculos ampliamente. Como un alud que lleva consigo puntas de lanza, espadas, flechas y jutsus centelleantes, rápidamente arrasa con los países de la catarata, de la lluvia, de los pájaros y de la hierba.

Es allí que el avance se detiene momentáneamente, chocar contra Viento y Fuego sin reajustar su maquinaria bélica es en extremo imprudente, hay que atender los detalles de la asimilación de los nuevos territorios, está el tema de la implementación de bases para cimentar la avanzada, lidiar con los civiles, decidir qué hacer con los prisioneros, las rutas de suministros, frenar a los soldados para que no se dediquen a saquear y violar en exceso. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de seguir avanzando.

Viento y Fuego unen fuerzas, Trueno decide no participar en la coalición, Agua se declara neutral y un puñado de naciones menores cunde en pánico al no saber bajo que faldas guarecerse. Desde la capital de Tierra llegan noticias del tercer _coup d'état_ fallido. El nuevo Tsuchikage apoya totalmente al Daimyo y lo protege al constituir una guardia real con los mejores ninjas que la aldea de la Roca tiene por ofrecer. El día empieza con una docena de empalados frente a puertas de palacio.

Los antiguos líderes están muertos, la última guerra ninja acabo con los respetables héroes que rescataron al mundo de manos de Madara Uchiha. Uno pensaría que tras verse pendiendo al borde de la aniquilación total lo que seguiría serian tiempos de prosperidad y entendimiento; pero nada ha cambiado, las batallas continúan, la ambición de unos pocos pone en marcha guerras a gran escala, las alianzas son anécdotas que contar a los pequeños. El nuevo Raikage bajo el mando del nuevo señor feudal de Trueno espera que los involucrados en el conflicto se destripen entre sí para ir a por los restos. La animadversión del Raikage y su gente se extiende por toda la villa, el sacrificio de su predecesor y de Killer Bee, lejos de cimentar la paz, solo han logrado atizar el resentimiento hacia las otras aldeas. Tsunade y Gaara no pueden contar con la ayuda de Mei de Kiri, una de las más sangrientas guerras civiles a la fecha la imposibilitan de apartar la vista de su propia tierra. ¿Cómo culparla? ¿Cómo pensar en el peligro del mañana si hoy mismo puede que su país acabe siendo poco más que edificios en llamas e interminables montones de cadáveres?

Así es como funcionan las cosas. Juegos de poder, garabatos en los mapas, sumas y restas de cuerpos. Son esas las matemáticas de la vida.

Tagahasa se transforma. El pequeño campamento con una docena de efectivos se vuelve un fuerte que bulle con la actividad de más de un centenar de ninjas y otro buen poco de personal de apoyo. De entre el gentío reconoce rostros con los que ha trabajado una que otra vez, ninjas médicos del hospital de Konoha y gente con la que fue despachada en diversas misiones. Nadie cercano, nadie de sus días en la academia. Al menos tiene a Inuzuka Hana, la hermana de Kiba, quien se queda por algo más de una semana. Por las noches se encuentran en la tienda de alguna de ellas, casi siempre en la de Sakura pues es Hana quien va a buscarla, siempre acompañada por una botella de sake y sus tres perros. Allí pasan horas hablando y bebiendo y acariciando a los hermanos Haimaru y de vez en cuando aullándole a la luna.

Una mañana Hana ya no está allí. Le informan que muy temprano llegó la orden de trasladarla a otro puesto fronterizo donde se requería de sus habilidades con urgencia. Sakura no puede evitar sentirse satisfecha con la noticia. Si Hana muriese no quisiera que sea frente a sus ojos; está cansada de enterrar compañeros.

La inactividad de los días acaba y cuanto llena las horas son todo tipo de escaramuzas y choques entre grupos de patrullaje. Sakura deja de atender resfríos y esguinces para tratar brazos rotos, sangrados internos, dedos faltantes, heridos que mueren entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

Entonces llega el día.

Es una noche sin luna, todo empieza con lo que parece ser un temblor que dura unos segundos, los guijarros tiemblan pero eso es todo, luego todo se tranquiliza. No ha habido reportes que señalen algún movimiento en las tropas de Tierra, al menos nada fuera de lo habitual, no hay por qué alarmarse. Los vigías del clan Hyuga, apostados en las torres de vigilancia, escudriñan el área y no encuentran nada sospechoso, hasta el jounin más experimentado de Iwagakure necesita acercarse por lo menos a ochocientos metros para ejecutar un jutsu de tierra lo suficientemente efectivo. Fuera de ese rango los temblores o fisuras que puedan invocar son inofensivos; y de cruzar esa marca ya estarían muertos, emboscados por las unidades camufladas en los árboles o envenenados por las nubes de insectos del clan Abúrame que patrullan el bosque. Incluso si intentasen algo más allá de esa distancia, las estacas electrificadas esparcidas por el sector deshabilitarían cualquier técnica basada en elemento tierra.

El vigía de la torre número trece, un chico Hyuga en sus veinte, de cabello largo como el de Neji, reporta que algo ha emergido en pleno centro del campamento, Sakura, que justamente ha salido de su tienda puede verlo, se trata de un par de pequeños topos quienes miran confundidos en todas direcciones, de seguro desorientados por el remesón. Sakura puede ver como el vigía deja escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, pero inmediatamente regresa a posición de alerta, activa su byakugan y lo dirige hacia los animales. Es demasiado tarde.

¡Kuchiyose! Es el grito que se escucha en el preciso instante que una docena de topos del tamaño de toros irrumpen por el mismo lugar donde los pequeños lo habían hecho segundos atrás. Un instante después un ejemplar que a ojos de Sakura es casi del volumen de Gamabunta emerge fracturando el área. Su cuerpo cubierto de viejas heridas y de aspecto pétreo ha labrado un túnel en su camino hacia la superficie.

Algunos intentan usar un suiton para inundarlo pero también es muy tarde para esto, las bestias interceptan los disparos, dando tiempo a que oleadas de ninjas de Iwa salgan del agujero e invadan el campamento.

Una vez más, ante ella se dibujan las formas de un campo de batalla, hay ruidos metálicos y chillidos de animales, hay sangre por doquier y miembros volando por sobre su cabeza, hay gritos de guerra y gritos de súplica, hay fuego y hay tierra y también hay agua y viento y electricidad en todas las formas imaginables, y también, por supuesto, hay muerte. Cualquier analogía o eufemismo queda corta en ese momento, lo que allí tiene lugar no es ni más ni menos que realidad cruda y palpable.

Sakura va de un lado a otro curando a los caídos lo mejor que puede, no hay ningún lugar lo suficientemente seguro en el cual guarecerlos, son demasiados heridos, lo mejor que puede hacer es retirarlos del fuego cruzado y librarlos del peligro inmediato. Una kunoichi pierde la pierna de un corte limpio, detiene el sangrado y cauteriza la herida. Siguiente. Un shinobi joven, tan joven, demasiado joven, tiene los intestinos salpicados alrededor de sus piernas, Sakura los regresa a su cavidad y la sella con un vendaje especial, lo más probable es que muera en menos de diez minutos. Siguiente. El vigía Hyuga, el que dio el grito de alarma, tiene la mitad inferior del cuerpo debajo de una roca, cuando corre a su encuentro, un kunai con una nota explosiva cae cerca al joven shinobi a quien no le quedaban más de diez minutos, su grito de pánico obliga a Sakura a volver hacia él, lanza su propio kunai para destruir la nota pero su reacción es demasiada lenta; la explosión la lanza a varios metros de distancia, cuando recupera la conciencia, una vez más ve las tripas del chico regadas por doquier, solo que ahora ya ni siquiera queda un cuerpo al cual devolverlas.

No puede darse el lujo de entrar en shock, debe de ser rápida, se pone en pie y corre hacia el vigía Hyuga; siente un kunai pasar velozmente a pocos centímetros de su rostro, incluso cuando no la ha tocado, el chakra de viento imbuido en el arma le obsequia un corte en la mejilla. El trozo de metal termina en el cuello del chico Hyuga que se retuerce en agonía. Sakura lo ve hacer este gesto de extender la mano hacia ella y no sabe si interpretarlo como un "sálvame" o un "sálvate". A fin de cuentas no importa, ya es demasiado tarde, es demasiado tarde para todo; el kunai que también iba con una nota explosiva estalla y la vuelve a lanzar como una muñeca de trapo. Los alaridos de dolor inundan el ambiente, hay heridos y mutilados por donde se vea, no puede quedarse ahí tendida, debe salvar vidas.

Tan solo han pasado unos minutos pero está exhausta, casi desprovista de chakra por lo terrible de las heridas que tiene que tratar y de vez en cuando tener que sacarse a un ninja de encima, cuidar la espalda de algún camarada. Su fuerza sobrehumana le sirve de poco, la atacan por todos los flancos y no puede evadir cada golpe. Está llena de cortes, la herida en su ceja derecha sangrando sobre su ojo, casi cegándola; adivina que tiene tres dedos rotos aunque le duelen todos, el brazo izquierdo contuso y las piernas y las costillas, aunque estas debe de tenerlas fracturadas. Desea que todo acabe, que mueran quienes vayana morir y le permitan desmayarse en paz.

Lamentablemente los ninjas de Iwa no se lo pondrán tan fácil. Tres astillas de roca solida salen volando de algún lugar y se hunden en su muslo, una cuarta le atraviesa la rodilla de lado a lado; entra por detrás de la articulación y sale por en medio de la rotula, Sakura cae entre gritos de dolor y un abundante chorro de sangre arterial, roja y brillante.

Pero aun así, no le otorgan tregua alguna

Una docena de ninjas de Konoha logran organizar un ataque conjunto y lanzan un katon que le da de lleno al enorme topo responsable del túnel. El animal lanza un alarido y se desvanece en una enorme nube de humo que se extiende por la totalidad del campamento. Sakura aprovecha la cubierta para tratar su herida, mientras aplica su jutsu medico retira los trozos de roca e intenta acallar los gritos de dolor mordiéndose los labios. De pronto un ninja se lanza contra ella blandiendo un enorme mazo, tan grande como un hombre, Sakura se aparta dando un salto, valiéndose de su única pierna sana, el golpe no llega a asestar y el arma se incrusta en el suelo. El ninja de Iwa es un monstruo tan grande como un oso, pero para una bestia de tal volumen es imposiblemente rápido, la persigue con vehemencia, hundiendo su mazo en el terreno y abriendo enormes cráteres. Tras unos segundos de persecución el hombre aprovecha el cansancio de Sakura y logra dirigirla hacia uno de los agujeros previamente realizados, la chica pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre su rodilla lastimada, el grito de dolor la paraliza mientras el gigante arremete contra ella, no puede pararse, es demasiado tarde, es demasiado tarde para todo.

O tal vez... tal vez no.

Sakura siente que los músculos de sus brazos se incendian cuando detiene el golpe del mazo con sus manos desnudas. Una oleada sísmica recorre su cuerpo sacudiéndola por completo, sus articulaciones chirrean y cree que está a punto de desarmarse en un centenar de pedazos.

El hombre se recupera rápidamente de la sorpresa, una kunoichi siendo capaz de detener un golpe como ese sin siquiera tener los huesos rotos atravesándole la piel. Clavada en la tierra apenas si se la ve asaltada por un ligero temblor. No hay tiempo para pensar, por más que su composición ósea sea de granito, con suficientes ataques, hasta la roca más fuerte se quiebra.

Vuelve a alzar su arma y con un rápido movimiento azota el aire; cuando el golpe impacta le da de lleno a la tierra, no hay un pequeño cuerpo triturado en medio, pero si una furiosa chiquilla hundiéndole un puñetazo en el estomago. Un montón de sangre le chorrea de la boca y cae sobre el cabello rosa de la muchacha, volviéndolo rojo.

Sakura se recuesta sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del gigante que ha colapsado hundiendo su rostro en la tierra, el esfuerzo al que acaba de someter a su rodilla herida tiene que haberle desgarrado un par de ligamentos como mínimo. Un salto de fe, un salto con todas sus fuerzas contra el monstruoso ninja de Iwa y su puño tragado por la carne blanda bajo la astillada armadura de reglamento. Si hubiese tardado tan solo un segundo en lanzar su contraataque, si el dolor la hubiese doblegado, si la adrenalina no la hubiese anestesiado lo suficiente… habría sido muy tarde, demasiado tarde.

Intenta moverse pero sus piernas no se lo permiten. Después de todo este no le parece un lugar tan malo donde descansar, aunque sea solo por un momento. Comienza a tratar su rodilla pero el chakra que se desliza entre sus dedos se esfuma como una flama atacada por la ventisca. Entonces empieza a desvanecerse, los sonidos se vuelven distantes, las imágenes se desdibujan. Siente que ingresa en un túnel, oscuro y profundo, el mundo de pronto es lejano…

Pero súbitamente regresa con un desgarrador alarido.

'Sabeyi-san' es la palabra que el alarido en cuestión transporta, y el cuerpo de donde proviene es una veloz sombra que se lanza contra Sakura. Tan solo una sombra sin rostro.

Un parpadeo después, Sakura se encuentra aprisionada entre el cuerpo del gigante y la sombra, que de pronto adquiere forma, el de una chica tan joven como ella. Es hermosa, su cabello es negro como la noche sin estrellas y su piel es suave, tan suave, piensa Sakura. Pero lo que está tocando no es precisamente su piel, lo que está tocando es su corazón. Literalmente está tocando su corazón.

La chica convulsiona con leves y espaciadas sacudidas, las lágrimas se le juntan en los parpados y empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, como un par de cantaros que ya no pueden albergar mas liquido. De sus labios vacilantes parece querer emerger una palabra ¿es que no se atreve a decirla? No, lo que sucede es que no puede.

El ataque de la chica de Iwa fue a dar al vacío, su blanco evadió la estocada y su kunai fue a arañar el aire y nada más. Mientras tanto, Sakura resulto ser mortíferamente certera, fue un reflejo, un latigazo lanzado con ojos cerrados; la potencia del golpe asestado es tal que su kunai atravesó protección, tela, piel, musculo, hueso y por esos momentos tiene la mano metida dentro del pecho de la moribunda kunoichi de Iwa, la del desgarrador alarido que ahora ya no puede producir ni el más suave gemido.

Sakura quiere sacar la mano, pero no atina a moverse, a moverla. Hay un corazón aun palpitante entre sus dedos. No es la primera vez que siente los latidos de un corazón en esta forma, pero todas esas ocasiones han sido cirugías, esto es distinto, terriblemente distinto. La chica no termina de morir, tiene sus ojos vidriosos apuntados hacia ella y sigue moviendo la boca, llamando con palabras sordas. Sakura levanta su mano libre, el fulgor verdoso del jutsu médico empieza a juntarse. Se encuentra en un trance, está más inconsciente que otra cosa, pero aun así siente la imperiosa necesidad de salvarla. El shock por la situación en la que se halla y la pérdida de sangre por la herida en la pierna, le están afectando el juicio, debe ser que no llega suficiente oxigeno a su cerebro. Cuando su tacto finalmente se encuentra con el desastroso hoyo en el pecho de la chica de Iwa, esta finalmente ha fallecido y su cuerpo exánime colapsa sobre el de Sakura.

.

.

.

El saldo del enfrentamiento es una montaña de cuerpos y un entramado de distintas sangres, dibujos informes que cubren el suelo. El fuerte se encuentra en escombros, tan solo una de las torres de vigilancia continúa en pie, las llamas mas testarudas aun arden aquí y allá, las tiendas de campaña hechas jirones, el ala médica descansa,hecha mil pedazos, en lo profundo de un foso. Si se produjese un nuevo ataque lo más probable es que no quedasen sobrevivientes.

Sakura es encontrada entre los dos ninjas de Iwa. El resplandor de su jutsu medico brillando como un faro fue el que condujo a los rescatistas hacia donde se encontraba. Cuando intentan liberarla, con espanto contemplan como Sakura está curando la herida de la kunoichi con su propia mano aun dentro. Sakura no responde, no reacciona; así que se ven obligados a retirarla por la fuerza, pero al intentar hacerlo la herida se vuelve a abrir y empieza a sangrar. En ese momento Sakura rompe en histéricos gritos.

Un golpe entre la tercera y cuarta vértebra cervical se encarga de solucionar ello, desmayo inmediato. Una vez más empieza a desvanecerse, solo que mucho más rápido, como descender un kilómetro en un segundo y aterrizar en un pozo de brea. Ni si quiera cae en cuenta cuando los sonidos se esfuman y las imágenes se apagan, de pronto todo cesa de existir. Ingresa al túnel, oscuro y profundo; y ahora no es que el mundo sea lejano, el mundo tan solo ya no existe, solo un vacío, la apacible nada.

.

.

.

Cuando despierta no lo hace como luego de un largo sueño, como en invierno, tibia bajo varias cobijas, lentamente y en silencio, aun amodorrada y con la posibilidad de pasárselo rodando en la cama todo el tiempo que quiera. Cuando despierta, lo hace porque acaba de caer al suelo y de pronto hay gritos, una horrenda sinfonía de gritos y sollozos provenientes de bocas ensangrentadas pertenecientes a fila tras fila de mutilados.

Aun entre los suyos no hay tregua.

Los médicos no tienen descanso, basta con que tengan los brazos adheridos al cuerpo, deben de seguir curando, y eso es lo que hace. Al acabar con los heridos de gravedad no sabe cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, es difícil saber si ha amanecido cuando el cielo solo sabe de variedades de gris. Se alegra de que al menos no esté lloviendo, de eso y de que el jefe médico no haya muerto, de esa manera tiene un momento para cerrar los ojos y ocuparse de su propias heridas. En una improvisada tienda de campaña las kunoichis del escuadrón medico se amontonan en lonas tendidas sobre el suelo, reponiendo sus energías y recuperando chacra para regresar a tratar a los soldados. Allí entre todas esas muchachas a quienes se les está drenando la vida, transfiriéndola a la de los demás, tiene un momento para que los hechos se vayan asentando.

Antes de terminar de enderezar sus huesos, soldar las fracturas, cicatrizar las heridas; antes de ocuparse de las prioridades, se ocupa de lavar su cabello, el rosa cubierto por el rojo opaco de la sangre seca del monstruoso shinobi de Iwa. Luego termina de lavar su cuerpo con el agua de un barril. Sangre corriendo por sus muslos, sangre corriendo por sus pantorrillas, escurriéndose entre los dedos de sus pies. Su sangre y la de los demás, todas mezcladas sobre el mismo cuerpo. La sangre de Sakura Haruna, A positivo, 20 años de edad, kunoichi de Konahagakure. Esa sangre y la del muchacho con las vísceras expuestas, el que voló en mil pedazos; la sangre del vigía Hyuga aplastado bajo una roca; la sangre de sus enemigos. El rostro de la de la chica de Iwa empieza a perseguirle. Entonces mira su mano, aparentemente limpia, pero ante sus ojos aun manchada, y siente… siente entre sus dedos, el eco del latido de un corazón apagándose.

.

.

.

Los siguientes meses son juegos de avances y retiradas, refuerzos y evacuaciones, vida y muerte. Durante ese tiempo los mapas de la frontera cambian por lo menos un par de veces cada semana. Ante una posterior avanzada enemiga el campamento de Tagahasa es abandonado, los sobrevivientes se repliegan una decena de kilómetros y pasan a reforzar una serie de puntos defensivos o son despachados en unidades de reconocimiento, o infiltración, o apoyo, o sensores, o propaganda, o comunicaciones, o contra-genjutsu, o invocación. Sakura pasa unos cuantos días en un cuartel bastante alejado de la línea de choque principal. Se trata de un lugar donde los heridos son llevados para cuidados especializados y luego son rehabilitados. Allí se encuentra con algunos rostros conocidos: Mitarashi Anko bajo órdenes de reposo absoluto luego de haber sido intervenida por la extracción de metralla cerca a la médula; su historia médica señala cinco sesiones diarias de regeneración asistida y que deben serle suministrados sedantes para evitar que se levante de la cama y se arrastre hasta el campo de batalla. Ten Ten con un caso de fracturas múltiples en ambos brazos luego que su grupo fuese emboscado atravesando un cañón, la prognosis advierte la probabilidad de que el brazo izquierdo aun pueda desarrollar gangrena; según lo señalado pasaron más de 36 horas antes de recibir tratamiento.

Lamentablemente ella siendo destacada a ese lugar no es más que un error. Esta sobre calificada para el trabajo y rápidamente llega un aviso para recolocarla. Su siguiente parada es el frente sur-oeste, el escenario principal de la guerra. Cuando emprende el camino se encuentra con una tremendas ganas de que este acabe en la cama de alguien. No es que no le preocupe a lo que se dirige, no es que no tema morir, o a lo mejor es precisamente por ello, por todo ello. Encuentra muy triste que le están arrebatando su vida sexual a punta de espada. Literalmente.

**Notas del autor**

destruyendo el canon y lanzando datos antojadisos sin ninguna base ¿rango de técnicas de elemento tierra? ¿En serio?  
>Planeaba publicar todo el fic junto pero la segunda parte aun no es más que pedazos y numerosas frases en que Ino llama perra a Sakura.<br>Este primer mamotrético fragmento más bien parece (es) un gen fic... esperemos que se ponga mejor en la continuación.


End file.
